Catfish
The Catfish is both the third boss in the game as well as the ninth level. The boss enters from the right of the screen out of the water. The fight starts immediately. Walkthrough This can be a somewhat tricky fight. When the Catfish surfaces, it will begin to cough up a hair ball. Make sure you destroy this hairball, as if it hits the King's boat, the King's men will not be able to load a cannonball into the cannon. Keep the Catfish over to the right of screen and the cannonball will hit him, causing him to be stunned and stick out his tongue. Do your combos on his tongue for extra damage. As soon as you see it wind up to punch you, back off. Of course, you'll want to try and stay on some sort of floatation device to make moving about the water easier. When the Catfish goes under, it will stick its arm out with the little bear in this hand. If he spots you, he'll come at you and punch you. It best to simple stand still, then move and jump out of the way at the last second or block with your shield. Slowly dwindle the creature's health down and it will half submerge itself and cut left and right across the screen. You'll want to stand in front of the King's boat at this point and to lure the catfish at you. As it approaches, jump out of the way and it will crash into the boat doing damage to the evil beast. Repeat this until the catfish is defeated. Attacks The catfish attacks by punching the character, causing damage and knocking them off the item they are floating on (if any), by diving underwater, and having the bear grasped in its hand direct it towards you, causing damage and knocking them of the item they are floating on (if any), and finally swimming back and forth, hitting the character, causing damage and knocking them of the item they are floating on. Battling During the fight with the catfish, the player is restricted by the kings boat to the left and by an invisible wall to the right. Players should avoid all of the catfish's attacks, as being knocked into the water makes the fight much harder. Whenever the catfish hacks up a hairball, the player should destroy it, because if it hits the kings boat he will not be able to fire the cannon. once a player destroys the hairball, keep the catfish in the right/bottom area of the screen. This should cause the catfish to be hit in the head with the cannonball, knocking him out. The player can then attack his exposed tongue, dealing lots of damage. Although beating the catfish takes time and this fight can be tricky, the risk of death is fairly low. Note: It appears that hitting the catfish's tongue will do the full amount of damage you deal, while hitting it's hide(not too sure about this one) will do a fraction of your damage, around one quarter, and hitting it's teeth or tougher bits(unsure) will do a tiny amount of damage. Defeat When the catfish is defeated, it will sink below the surface of the stream. The player receives no reward. Glitches ''Note: Due to the title update, it is now impossible to use the boomerang glitch anywhere in the game.'' The Catfish can be used to provide lots of xp very quickly. This can be achieved with the boomerang. just before the fight begins, the player should launch the boomerang, trying to get it caught behind the catfish. The player should then hold the left trigger ( ) (to use the shield). This will result in no damage to the player, and MASSIVE amounts of xp. Even more xp can be gained through the use of the animal orb, Giraffey. ''Note: Clearing the system cache, in most cases, will remove the patch which will allow for the continued use of this glitch. This will remove all patches for any other games played on the system. Multiplayer over LIVE will not be available until the game has been re-patched. To clear your cache, select your Hard Drive (Settings -> System Settings -> Memory; Highlight the Hard Drive and hit Y). Now, hit X, X, LB, RB, X, X and hit 'Perform System Maintenance'. After, when starting up the game, decline to install the update. You will be offline, but all previous exploits will work. Video of the XP glitch thumb|400px|left See also * Bosses Succession Category:Levels Category:Locations Category:Bosses